Noche de Películas
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: Las cosas pueden ponerse interesantes en una tranquila "noche de Películas"


**Este fic nació de la cabecita de mi querida amiga Kari, quien uno de sus personajes favoritos es la sombra de Seirin, así que se decidió a crear un bello y un tanto lemonoso fic de Kuroko, espero les guste y lo lean ella se lo agradecerá mucho mucho.**

 **simbología: (T/A)= Tu Apellido**

 **(T/N)= Tu Nombre**

 **Noche de Películas**

Estabas realmente nerviosa, te quedarías sola esta noche con Tetsuya en tu casa, y era lo que habías deseado que ocurriera hace mucho, pero no sabías cómo reaccionarías si se diera la posibilidad de… dormir… hacer… aquello… con él…

Lo habías invitado a una noche de películas aprovechando que tus padres se irían el fin de semana a festejar su aniversario de matrimonio a las aguas termales que estaban fuera de la ciudad. Tetsuya llegó a las diez exactas de la noche, con una bolsa gigante de papas fritas en una mano y un regalo en la otra. Aún no te explicabas cómo logró tocar el timbre si tenía las dos manos ocupadas.

Se saludaron muy alegres, cuando lo veías se calmaban tus nervios un poco.

Ya llevaban vistas dos películas cuando a él le entró el sueño. Tenías pensado prestarle tu cama y tú dormir en la de tus padres, pero mientras revisabas los cuartos, él que aparecía de la nada al lado tuyo, te vio ordenando tu pieza y te preguntó que si no era muy chica la cama para dormir los dos en ella.

Te-tetsuya-kun, yo pensaba que dor…-

Aunque no tengo problemas, igual hay espacio. –te sonrió.

Yo pensaba que… bien.

Mientras terminabas de ordenar la cama él te observaba recostado en la entrada de tu habitación. Quizás para Tetsuya solo sería dormir, pero tú no podrías aguantar teniéndolo a tu lado, solos en la casa toda la noche, iba a ser difícil. De todos modos no sabías cómo manifestarle las ganas que tenías de que tu primera vez fuera con él, y no serviría de nada, puesto que él se caía de sueño, se le notaba en la cara.

Ya está listo, puedes acostarte Tetsuya-kun. –dijiste nerviosa.

(T/N)-san ¿qué lado de la cama te gusta para dormir?

Estaría bien si me dejas al rincón…

¡Tonta! Si duermes a ese lado no podrás levantarte durante la noche por si necesitas ir al baño, pero ya era tarde, él ya se había acomodado en la orilla y al parecer ya dormía.

Suspiraste resignada, te colocaste el pijama, parecía no ver lo que estabas haciendo y te acostaste pasando por encima de él.

Hace cinco meses que Tetsuya te había pedido que fueras su novia, ganándote el odio inmediato de Momoi-san, una chica que se pegaba como chicle a él a pesar de que los sentimientos del peliceleste solo correspondían a los tuyos, pero en fin, poco te importaba, así que aceptaste.

Fueron cinco meses maravillosos, conociste muchos lugares y lo acompañaste a varios partidos desde el público. En ese momento recordaste el regalo, pero como ya te habías acostado y no quería despertarlo, decidiste que mañana lo verías.

Cuando empezaste a quedarte dormida sentiste que se dio vuelta hacia tu lado de la cama. Su respiración estaba muy cerca de tus labios, debido a lo estrecho del lugar donde dormían.

Con mucho cuidado te diste vuelta quedando de espaldas a su rostro. Eso te puso aún más nerviosa. Al poco rato sentiste sus labios en tu pelo y como su mano izquierda se posaba en tu cintura.

Pensaste que seguramente no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que decidiste moverte para ver si quitaba su mano de tu cuerpo, pero fue para peor. Con el movimiento aprovechó para pasar su brazo derecho por encima de tu cabeza y el izquierdo para amarrarte y así quedaste pegada a su cuerpo.

Sentías los músculos de su abdomen en tu espalda, los de su brazo por debajo de tus senos y por supuesto su miembro erecto poco más abajo de tu columna. Con eso te percataste de que Tetsuya tenía ganas de que algo especial pasara esa noche.

De a poco fue subiendo su mano hasta colocarla sobre uno de tus senos con tanta suavidad que te sentías en el cielo mientras te tocaba. De igual forma tú querías hacerlo disfrutar pero eras inexperta, además te daba miedo de que él pensara mal de ti si se te ocurría hacerle algo que no estuviera acostumbrado. Pese a todo eso seguías disfrutando el masaje en tu seno, pero no encontrabas que hacer con tus manos y Tetsuya se dio cuenta de eso, y no sabes si lo soñaste o no, cuando oíste salir de sus labios una palabra que jamás pensaste escuchar.

Tócame…

Te quedaste viendo hacia la ventana sin saber cómo reaccionar, él no era ese tipo de persona, quizás sí lo soñaste gracias al placer que te provocaba al tocarte. Mientras pensabas y salías del schock, sentiste que su mano, con la que te estaba tocando, se posó en la tuya llevándola hasta su miembro erecto.

Emitiste un gemido muy agudo lo cual hizo que Tetsuya te nombrara en un susurro que apenas oíste. Eso te hizo estremecer, por lo cual apretaste su miembro con fuerza.

No te diste cuenta cuando ni en qué momento te giró para quedar sobre ti, pero así estaban ahora. Él encima de ti, podías ver sus ojos gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Al parecer estaba decidido a ser tu primera vez esa noche.

(T/N)-san… no, (T/N)… si quieres puedo detenerme ahora, no me molesta esperarte el tiempo que sea necesario, solo te pido que me des el placer de ser tu primera vez… por favor.

No sabías qué responderle, estabas muy contenta de que él pensara de la misma forma que tú, no habías deseado tanto algo como que Tetsuya fuera tu primera vez.

Sin darte cuenta y por impulso abriste las piernas, no dijiste nada, pero él entendió y puso su cuerpo entre ellas. Te besó delicadamente, acariciando tu cuerpo con suavidad, quitando tu pijama para que no le estorbe en el recorrido. Tú hiciste lo mismo, levantaste su playera para poder tocarlo mejor, quitándosela para que tus manos lo recorrieran libremente.

Te volvía loca con sus caricias y con cada movimiento involuntario que realizaba apegando su entrepierna a la tuya por encima de la ropa.

De pronto sentiste un gran vacío allí abajo y con la ayuda del placer que te provocaban sus manos, no aguantaste más y te sacaste con mucho esfuerzo la parte de debajo de tu pijama y tu ropa interior.

Sin protestar él hizo lo mismo, colocándose después entre tus piernas pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar, le gritaste que se detuviera.

¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Te hice daño?! –preguntó asustado.

No, no es eso, es que… ¿me va a doler? –preguntaste con timidez.

(T/N), no tengo experiencia en esto, así que realmente no lo sé, esta también es mi primera vez, pero trataré de que sea lindo y reconfortante para los dos. –respondió con ternura.

Sorprendida solo atinaste a abrazarlo y a disculparte por haberle gritado. Para él no era problema, sabías muy bien que se preocupaba por tu bienestar y nunca haría algo que te hiciera sufrir.

Después de esa confesión pudiste continuar con lo que ya tenían iniciado.

Se colocó nuevamente entre tus piernas pero esta vez te miró fijamente a los ojos para obtener tu aprobación, y con un leve movimiento le diste a entender que siguiera.

Con mucha suavidad empujó su miembro, logrando meterlo por completo. Se quedó un momento así sin moverse para que te acostumbres a su tamaño y no sea tan doloroso, aunque no pudiste evitar sentir en un principio un gran malestar.

Quisiste gritar por el dolor pero Tetsuya lo notó en tu rostro y comenzó a moverse. De inmediato ese dolor se transformó en placer, sus embestidas provocaban que gimieras cada vez más fuerte a medida que aumentaba su velocidad. Podías ver en su rostro lo excitado que estaba, eso te hacía perder el control de tus manos, dejándole marcas que quedarían en su cuerpo por mucho tiempo, y seguramente alguien lo notaría y se daría cuenta el por qué.

Se besaban con desesperación, tardarías tiempo en sacarte de la cabeza la imagen que él tenía estando encima de ti, aunque en realidad te encantaba verlo en ese estado, sobre todo si era por ti.

De un momento a otro se volvió salvaje, afirmó sus manos en las sabanas y te penetró con más fuerza.

Sus gemidos se hacían uno mezclándose con los tuyos.

Tus manos, que seguías sin poder controlarlas, bajaron hasta sus glúteos y los masajeaste con fuerza recibiendo un gruñido de su parte, cosa que por supuesto te sorprendió muchísimo.

Sabías que se acercaba ese momento, podías oírlo en su respiración, como cada segundo se iba agitando cada vez más al igual que la tuya.

(T/N)…! Creo que voy a…

Lo que se venía acumulando en la parte de tu vientre explotó. Sentiste un placer enorme al llegar al orgasmo, gritaste con todas tus fuerzas y te apegaste a su cuerpo para prolongarlo. Lo mismo hizo él, paró de moverse y con un gemido ronco en tu oído llegó al clímax.

Pasó unos segundos disfrutando el orgasmo y luego te miró a los ojos por varios segundos y con una de sus manos acarició tu rostro dándote a entender con ese gesto que fue algo inolvidable.

Se retiró de tu cuerpo para colocarse a tu lado y con un último beso se durmió; se notaba que había quedado muy agotado.

No dijiste nada solo lo dejaste dormir haciendo tú lo mismo, esa noche dormirías como una princesa, se había cumplido tu tan anhelado deseo.


End file.
